


Custard the cat

by gayhaughts



Category: Sansûkh universe
Genre: Gen, and Custard is such a weird name, and it was 23:45 pm, because Frerin is such a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayhaughts/pseuds/gayhaughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frerin follows yellow footprints and finds Custard the kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Custard the cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/gifts).



> This was written at 23:45 pm. Sorry for anything in advance. Ao3 is doing weird on my phone so the layout is probably messed up.
> 
> For you oh almighty #QueenDets

Frerin was calmly walking through the halls and enjoying the tea his mother made for him.

They had just seen Thorin set out for Erebor and he didn't know how to feel about it. He felt wrong about hoping that he'd finally meet his brother again. _Very wrong._ But he also wanted Thorin to be King Under the Mountain really badly.

He was distracted by his thoughts as he saw small yellowish footprints. He took a sip of his tea and looked curiously. He decided to follow. Nothing much happened anyway.

It lead far from where he'd usually go and the yellow was almost gone.

They rounded a corner, and there was the setter of the prints. A small yellow orange kitten with long floofy hair. It's paws were covered in... yellow stuff. Obviously.

He crouched and the kitten slowly walked forward and sniffed his hand. He put down the mug and scooped the yellow fluff ball up. It started purring and he scratched it under the chin and stroked it's majestic fur.

Frerin suddenly dived forward and buried his nose in the soft fur. He frowned in confusion as he sniffed. He lifted his head from the cat -who looked at him as if he had grown a second head- and bent down to sniff again.

"Dear small kitty. Why do you smell like custard?" 

The cat continued to look at him in the same way but then started to lick it's paw.

"You know kitty, you're mine now. And I shall call you Custard. Custard the cat."

* * *

  "Custard. Frerin. You called the kitten Custard?" His mother, Frís, asked. Frerin nodded and went undisturbed further with entertaining said cat. "He smelled like custard so I thought it as a fitting name" He answered. Frís nodded and shrugged. She ruffled her son's hair and kissed his head. "Whatever pleases you my boy."


End file.
